<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letting Out Some Steam by Chandelier_s_Notebook</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383422">Letting Out Some Steam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook'>Chandelier_s_Notebook</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everybody Loves Me [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sparring, Sword Fighting, The Nether</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, Techno drags Tommy with him to the Nether.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade &amp; Pigical, Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everybody Loves Me [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Letting Out Some Steam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy had latched onto Techno. When he wasn’t in school or out playing with Tubbo and Ranboo, he was following Techno around. Whether it was in and about the house and the town, or glued to his side in the Nether, Tommy would be right there.</p><p>
  <em>Of course he can’t always be there, but this story isn’t about when he isn’t there.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Children learn by imitation. It’s only natural that Tommy absorbs some of Techno’s piglin mannerismes with how much time they spend together. It’s only natural that Techno starts to warm up to the child and get very protective of him as time passes. Teaching him the ways, giving him more affection that Techno ever got in his childhood. Before Phil of course, but he did most of his growing up before he met Phil.</p><hr/><p>Techno and Wilbur were sparing in the yard. It was not looking good for Wil. It was one of those days when Techno was mad and needed to let off some steam. Wil could take it over the course of a few hours, but Techno really wanted to get it all out right. now. And Dream was unavailable.</p><p>Wilbur was tried. Wilbur was sore. Wilbur knew Tommy was more than willing to spar, but Techno was not in a position to teach.</p><p>Techno was hacking at a dummy while Tommy handed Wilbur some bandages to protect his hands with new wrappings.</p><p>Techno came over and grasped Tommy by the nape of his neck. “Tell Dad I’ve taken Tommy out for a field trip.”</p><p>“You sure that’s a good idea?” Wilbur yelled after them.</p><p>Techno growled. “Tommy’s not leaving my sight.”</p><p>Wilbur raised his hands in surrender, “Stay safe.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was really hot. Techno hadn’t taken his hand off the back of his neck. It was surprisingly more comforting than constricting. He would squeeze lightly every so often, as if reassuring himself that Tommy was still right there. He leaned into the touch, turning his head to rub his cheek on his older brother’s arm. <em>When did that happen? No matter. Techno was his older brother now. </em>He smiled.</p><p>Techno had brought Tommy over to his old pack. Tommy hadn’t been there before, having only met Pigical in a clearing near Phil’s portal. There was a brawl going on. One with rules that he couldn’t discern. They all stopped to look at the pair.</p><p>Pigical was pushed to the front. Apparently they knew him and Techno were still in contact. He headbutted him lightly. Techno returned the favour with a little more force.</p><p>Tommy looked between the two of them and the rest of the pack. He hid in Techno’s side.</p><p>Pigical jerked his head to the pack.</p><p>Techno’s shoulders relaxed. He squeezed Tommy again before removing his hand. He unclasped red woolen cloak and draped it over the eight year old’s form. He picked Tommy up as the brawling recommenced behind him. He placed Tommy on a little ledge, giving him a birds eye view of the pit. He bumped foreheads with Tommy lightly before taking off his crown and placing it on his little brother’s head.</p><p>Tommy nuzzled Techno back with a giggle.</p><p>Then he was off. Throwing himself into the brawl full-force. Letting all of his pent up frustrations out in one continuous movement. And it was. Techno never stopped moving. None of them did. Their thick skin able to hold up better to the blows from the blades.</p><p>Tommy hid in the fluff of the cloak. Enthralled by Techno beating up the competition with ease and tensing at the thought of Techno getting beatenup himself.</p><p>He watched the piglins rotate out of the fight when their injuries became too much to handle. Tommy noticed how they were much worse than Techno would ever let Dream or Wilbur get.</p><p>In the end, it’s Techno and Pigical circling around each other. Techno is looking worse for wear, but Pigical is fairing noticeably worse. Techno’s stance in much looser than it once was.</p><p>He sends his friend down in one final blow. He looks around and locks his eyes on Tommy’s curious yet frozen form. He’s peaking over the edge of the cloak, but otherwise drowning in it.</p><p>Techno came over to Tommy on the ledge. He bumped their foreheads together, giving Tommy a little nuzzle. He plucks the crown from his head, “You good there little piglet?”</p><p>Tommy jolts a little. He smiles at the nickname. Nodding vigorously, he wraps his arms around Techno’s shoulders. Techno turns so that he’s giving the kid a piggy back ride.</p><p>Techno growls at his old pack, before starting to make his way back to Phil’s portal and the Overworld.</p><p> </p><p>Techno and Tommy entered the house just as Phil and Wilbur were sitting down for dinner.</p><p>It was nice to come back home to his sounder after a good old fashion bashing. </p><hr/><p>Tommy was young. Tommy was impressionable. Of course he learnt through imitation.</p><p>He had seen how Techno was nice with Pigical. He had seen how Techno was ruthless towards everyone else in his pack. He had seen how he had been soft with Tommy; who was by far his favourite there.</p><p> </p><p>Techno couldn’t keep the smile off of his face after Tommy bumped his head against his before scampering away to his room for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>